Technology Mishap
by bless-ya-soul
Summary: Just another one-shot story. It's late at night and Banner is busy working hard in his lab, until he's suddenly interrupted by Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.


The Scientist was busy, working at his messy desk, coffee stains covering his (used to be) white shirt. Pressing buttons and turning dials, a half eaten sandwich grew stale on his desk giving the impression he hadn't had lunch or dinner. It was almost 12 am and he still hadn't made a dent in his research; there was a concerning amount of radiation coming from the north pole. His passion for scientific discovery kicked in and he became immersed, forgetting the fears and worries that often plagued his mind. No not his mind, _his _mind.

He jolted up as someone walked in. Nodding to the Captain, he turned to study a large virtual board in the centre of the room.

"I still can't get over all this," Captain muttered to himself, looking around the sophisticated lab. He sat on the corner of the Scientist's desk, leaning back and holding his knee so that it crossed his other leg, getting lost in his own thoughts. After several silent minutes (besides the hum of machinery), the Scientist looked up and frowned,

"Do you want something? Is there something I can do for you or…?" He said with a hint of impatience. He really did have a lot to do.

"Oh, uh. No… not really. I just wanted to see what you were doing is all." The Captain shrugged, turning a bit red. As if on cue Stark burst into the lab, arrogant and commanding. He tossed a large exploding folder on to the Scientist's desk, knocking over the cold coffee.

"Aw! God damn it—" The Scientist jolted back to avoid the splashing coffee and tried to save the papers. America jumped in to help. Stark stood his ground, smirking.

"Oh save it, its all on there anyways." Stark pointed to the board, rolling his eyes. He was referring to the briefing that had been recently uploaded to the Scientist's private computer, something he theoretically should not have access to.

"Yeah but my own notes aren't!" The Scientist said through gritted teeth, his voice straining. He picked up a sloppy piece of paper and tried to wipe the brown coffee off. Stark smirked and pushed Steve's leg down, moving to examine the screen.

"So find anything?" He asked casually, walking over to the computer. He flipped a few of the buttons and scanned the tabs. Getting an idea, he smiled wickedly and typed an address into the internet browser. Suddenly the loud and slightly obnoxious moaning sounds filled the ship.

_"Oh baby, you like that? Oh fuck, just like that! Your dick likes to be stroked, doesn't it?"_

The Captain looked up from saving the papers and his eyes widened. "What the fu—"

The Scientist did a double take at the screen. It was a 3D image; high-definition, so close you could almost taste and feel the wetness dripping from her skin. Banner's eyes flashed with anger,

"You think this is a big joke? Turn that garbage off!"

"Maybe_ this_ is what you need. Let loose a bit, how long has it been?" Stark chuckled, amused and risking a quick glance as an unknown man slowly inserted himself into the moaning woman. Banner frowned,

"Thats none of your god damn business. I said turn it off!"

Stark chuckled, " a month?" He studied the Scientist's face. "2 months?… oh god 6 months?" He frowned, trying to guess. Banner glanced at America, who was trying hard not to look at the 3D woman in the centre of the room.

"Don't tell me its been longer than a year…..?" Stark groaned. The Scientist started to turn red and just shrugged nonchalantly.

"No wonder you're so scared of the big guy. He's probably just horny." Stark laughed and ran a hand through his hair, pressing buttons to try and get the girl to shut up. He frowned, "What's wrong with your computer? See, if you went with a Stark brand we wouldn't have this issue." He sighed, trying to close the porn browser. The Scientist had found himself distracted like the Captain, who was turning a bit red, white, and (was going to be) blue.

"He's got stars in his eyes." Stark chuckled, nodding to Steve. "Welcome to the 21st century Capt." He laughed, finding himself a bit lost in the woman's wet, squirting pussy. Suddenly the doors of the lab burst open and in walked the Widow, dressed in her usual short black dress, cleavage popping from her dress.

"Hey look, we found your life's work. You never told us you were involved in the industry." Stark called to her, pointing to the woman on the screen.

_"Ohh harder. Oh God, oh I'm gunna cum. You dirty boy, your hard cock is gunna make me cum. Oh babyyyy, you make my pussy so wet. You like that?"_ The woman let out an animalistic growl as the man grunted, slamming into her harder. The sound of skin against skin filled the room.

Widow rolled her eyes. "You boys realize this is being broadcasted to every screen on the ship right, including Chain-of -Command." She said, getting slightly wet at the sight of the porn. "You boys better clean up and take care of that." She gestured to the Captain, who quickly looked away and covered himself.

"I was just telling Banner he shouldn't be abusing the network for his own personal use." Stark said, desperately trying to turn it off.

The Scientist was red and embarrassed, "It really wasn't me— he's just…. I wasn't—" he stammered, giving up and moving to the computer to click a button. The 3D sex and moaning turned off.

[A voice rang out over the PA system] _"Can the person who just broadcasted questionable material from Lab number 363 please report to the main deck."_

The Widow smiled and patted Banner on the back before leaving the room, trying to hide her amusement.


End file.
